Mutant Wars Episode 4 The Last Hope
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Star wars universe but Crash Bandicoot characters, join Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Solo, Princess Coco Organa and Koalabacca fight against the Cortex Empire and Grand Moff Nefarious Tropys super weapon the CORTEX VORTEX.
1. Prologue

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Mutant Wars Episode 4 = The Last Hope**

It is a period of civil war.

Rebel spaceships, striking

from a hidden base, have won

their first victory against

the evil Cortex Empire.

During the battle, Rebel

spies managed to steal secret

plans to the Empire's

ultimate weapon, the CORTEX

VORTEX, an armored space

station with enough power

to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's

sinister agents, Princess

Coco races home aboard her

starship, custodian of the

stolen plans that can save her

people and restore

freedom to the galaxy...


	2. Chapter 1

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter one**

The Tantive IV was heading towards Tatooine to give Penta Penobi the plans for the Cortex Vortex. The Ship belonged to a small Bandicoot by the name of Raymus Antilles. He was light orange; he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Also on board was Princess Coco Organa who had long blond hair, usually tied up in a ponytail and with a rare flower stuck on the side. Coco was wearing a white shirt, light-blue dress and pink shoes. She had bright green eyes. The ship was followed by an Imperial Star Destroyer, the Devastator. Just as the ship neared Tatooine, Princess Coco was deep in the bottom of the ship. She then heard the ship moving backwards so she moved faster.

Polar and Pura were heading away from the entrance to the ship. Polar was a small Polar Bear and Pura was a tiger. Polar headed towards the bottom of the ship where Princess Coco told him to meet her if the Cortex Empire caught up with them.

On the Devastator, The Storm Assistants were waiting to board the ship. The Stom Assistants were wearing thin white armur and big glass lens over their eyes. With the Storm Assistants was a Bandicoot wearing black armur with a life surport build in. He was called Darth Carder or Lord Carder to his minions. The Tantive IV was brought in to the hanger and the Storm Assistants broke the door down. They then started to fight against the few bandicoot, cat and dog rebel troopers on board. The Rebel Troops brought down a few of the Storm Assistants but were soon pushed back by the numbers. Darth Carder and a few Storm Assistants with thin black armur boarded the ship after the rebel troops were destoryed. The white Storm Assistants brought Raymus Antilles as he was the captain. "This is a consular ship… we're on a diplomatic mission, Lord Carder" said Raymus Antilles trying to buy time.

"If this is a consular ship, where is the Ambassador?" said Darth Carder angerliy. Raymus Antilles did not answer and Darth Carder said "Kill him and bring any others to me"

"Yes Lord Carder" said one of the Storm Assistants in a robotic voice.

Polar was with Princess Coco as she was just finishing a message to Penta Penobi when Pura caught up with them. Pura said "Princess...they nearly here " Princess Coco then handed Polar the message.

She said "Go...now" then she ran off leaving them both behind. Polar and Pura then jumped into an escape pod. The last Polaar and Pura saw of Princess Coco was when she bumped into the Storm Assistants.

One of the Storm Assistants hit Princess Coco with a Gun which knocked her out. Coco came to with Carder looking over to her. Carder said "Princess"

Coco said back "Lord Carder the Senate will not stand for this"

Carder said "What Senate as of a few hours ago the senate was disbanded so no one is going to help you...Take her away and find the plans"

"Yes Lord Carder" said one of the Storm Assistants as they did is biding.

The Cortex Vortex was a huge battle ship which looked like a moon but with a giant N on it. Deep inside there was light-blue skinned man with long eyebrows and two equally long and skinny beards, He wears a fork on his head and a small clock on his chest. Lastly, his legs are long and skinny. His wears gold armor which covers most of his body, except his waist golden-brown, smog-producing, piston-driven time machine. He aways carries a gigantic tuning fork which can fire strange balls of light. He had Storm Assistants that were wearing Clock like things with smaller fork weapons. He was called Grand Moff Nefarious Tropy. He was talking to a yellow skinned man with a hammer-like shape head on a video screen. He was wearing a lab coat, complete with yellow gloves and a brown mask with three bones. The brown mask mouth moved as he talked. Nefarious Tropy said "Emperor Cortex, The weapon is ready to test"

Emperor Cortex said "Excellent work Tropy...you can fire at any planet you see fit"

"Yes Emperor...I will test it as soon as I can" said Tropy and Cortex turned the screen black. Tropy looked out and smiled evliy


	3. Chapter 2

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 2**

A Lambda-class shuttle was heading towards the Cortex Vortex. On board was Princess Coco, two Storm Assistants guaring her and Carder pioting the ship. As it neared the Cortex Vortex, Coco gasped at the size of the ship. It landed inside and a few dozen Storm Assistants and Fork Assistants which were Tropys henchmen and were the Storm Assistants that were wearing the Clock like things with the smaller fork weapons. Tropy was also there when Coco was brought aboard. Tropy said with a tone of victory "Princess we meet again...take her away to the main control room, We will meet soon" the Storm Assistants took her away while Tropy and the Fork Assistants marched towards the seond control room.

On Tatooine, Polar and Pura left the escape ship and started to walk though the desert. Polar said "Who are trying to find again?"

Pura answered with "Penta Penobi" and she went east while Polar went west and Pura said "its east"

Polar didn't listen and carried on west so Pura left him to it. She walked deeper into the desert until she walked into a deep path though the cliffs. She suddenly stopped when Jawas appeared all around her. Jawas were Frogs from Medieval Castles which moved around the desert. Thier kiss will afterwards turn themselves and the person they kiss into a Desert Raider which resembles a Medieval Knight. She gulped as the Jawas advanced.

Crash Bandicoot was a young bandicoot with a red mowhawk, dark orange fur, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and plain brown shoes. He was walking around the desert as his uncle Owen Lars annoyed him by stopping him leaving the farm. He was walking near a cliff when he heared a scream. He looked down to see the Jawa surrounding a tiger. He saw some of The Jawa geting killed but there were many more in there place. He did the only thing he could do which was jumping off the cliff ledge and spinning them away. The tiger said to him "Thanks...I'm Pura"

Crash said "Hey I'm Crash Bandicoot and i haven't seen you before"

Pura replied with "well I'm here to get a message to Penta Penobi from the Princess"

"Penta Penobi...Hey I can help you because I know where Penta is" said Crash

"Thank you so much" said Pura and she gave Crash a hug

The Cortex Vortex was heading to Alderaan, Nefarious Tropy was talking to Emperor Cortex and he said "I found the perfect planet to destory Emperor Cortex"

"Yes Tropy what is the planet" said Emperor Cortex

"Alderaan" said Tropy

"Good the Organas have always been a thorn in my side" said Emperor Cortex

"What shall I do with the Princess" said Tropy

"Sent her to me in a few days" said Emperor Cortex

On Tatooine in Papu's Palace was a fat giant tribesman with a small mask covering his eyes and Tribal Staff with a skull on it. He was called Papu the Hutt. Around were smaller tribesman and a strange old alien that was the best pod racer and bounty hunter. Papu said to the strange alien "Crunch Solo has lost me lots of money so I want you Nitros Oxide to hunt him down"

Oxide said "Where do I find this Solo?"

"He and his friend are at the nearby port" said Papu

"What is my reward?" said Oxide

"Ten Thousand Wumpa Coins" said Papu

"It shall be done then" said Oxide


	4. Chapter 3

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 3**

Crunch Solo was sitting in a bar in Mos Wumpa drinking Wumpa Whip. Crunch was a Big Bandicoot with brown fur and he was wearing a white shirt and blue trousers. With Crunch was a giant koala with grey fur. He was called Koalabacca. Crunch said to Koalabacca "I hope we can get a job soon or Papu the Hutt will sent his goons after us" Koalabacca nodded in agreementt. Crunch then carried on drinking.

Crash led Pura to a small hut with a huge machine with winter cold on it outside, Crash said "Hey Penta, I have some one to see you"

The door opened and an old Penguin with a brown cloak stood in the door. The Penguin was a female and she said "Yes Crash, who is it?"

"I am Pura; I have a message for you from Princess Coco" said Pura. Pura threw a disc and Coco appeared.

"Penta Penobi, Years ago you helped my father in the Mojo Wars against the Mutants, now I ask you to help get Polar and Pura to Alderaan so they can get the Cortex Vortex plans to the rebels, Please Penta Penobi your my last hope" said Coco's message

"Crash, you need to come with me to Alderaan so I going to tell you that your father and i were both Jedi in that Mojo Wars but we were betrayed by the new Jedi Carder. Here is your father's lightsaber, He would want you to have it" said Penta.

"Wow, I got my own lightsaber" said Crash

"I will teach you the ways of the force" said Penta

"Wow i can finally visit the stars and fight against the Empire" said Crash

"Yes but the Empire has many goons so we need to get to Mos Wumpa as quicky as we can" said Penta. All three of them got into Pentas Landspeeder and headed towards Mos Wumpa.

Nitros Oxide was walking though Mos Wumpa when he saw an old penguin talking with Solo. He hid behind a house. He heard the penguin say "so do you have a ship or not?"

Crunch said "Yes i do but it wil cost you, Ten Thousand Wumpa Coins"

The penguin said "I give you five thousand first, Meet me later at the Hutt Bar as i need to gather my friends" The penguin left Crunch and Oxide smiled and went off to Hutt Bar. Crunch went to the Docks and told Koalabacca the good news

On The Cortex Vortex, Darth Carder, Grand Moff Nefarious Tropy and some other Human Officers were in a meeting. Carder said "So this station is invincible to all attacks"

One of the humans said "...Yes Lord Carder"

"You seem to be hiding something Captain" said Carder

"Well there is a small hole which leads to the Purple Power Crystal" said the Captain

"What this battle station is supposed to be invincible" exclaimed Tropy angrily "If the Crystal gets destoryed this station goes down with it, who left the hole?"

"It was the designer but he died years ago" said the Captain and the other humans agreed.

"If the rebels get that imformation we finished" said Tropy

"Was on the Plans?" Said Carder

"Yes Lord Carder" said the Captain

"Then we hope to Force that we get the rebels" said Carder

"Force Carder, we are men of science not your stupid Force" said the Captain

"I find your lack of faith in the force disturbing" said Carder as he raised his Captian started to choke.

Tropy sat there for ten seconds then he said "Carder release him"

"As you wish" said Carder as he dropped his hand.

A Storm Assistant came in and said "We have reached Alderaan"

"Excellent the weapon will be tested soon...to the Princess and the Main Control Room" said Tropy


	5. Chapter 4

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 4**

Princess Coco was in a huge control room guarded by a group of Storm Assistants and Fork Assistants. She saw her home planet coming closer though the giant window. He was turned around as Carder and Tropy came in. She saiad "Grand Moff Nefarious Tropy, I should have known that it was you, who is holding Carders leash"

"We see Princess, soon this station will help us get compete control over the universe" said Tropy as he walked over to thwe window followed by Carder.

"The more you tighten your grip the more systems will fall though your fingers" sadi Coco

"We will see, men ready the Gems, we fire on Alderaan" said Tropy

"Alderaan is a peacefull planet" said Coco

"Then name a better target" said Tropy and after Coco did not answer said "I thought so fire in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4..." as he counted down, Coco face became more worried.

Coco Said "Terbax 4"

"Good I thought you see it my way" said Tropy "Fire the weapon..." Coco lashed out by was grabbed by Carder.

The weapon was made of six gems, two clear, one red, one blue and one green. The two clear one shot a white beam of light to each other. The three coloured gems fired three black beams which connected at the middle of the white light beam from the clear gems. The black beam mixed with the white beam and the black and white beam shot out and destroyed Alderaan.

Tropy smiled and said "Carder, take her away" and carder draged Coco away to the celll blocks. Tropy then left the control room and entered a room with Emperor Cortex on a video screen.

"Grand Moff how was the weapon?" asked Emperor Cortex

"It worked Emperor Cortex" said Tropy

"Good then we can destroy the rebels" said Emperor Cortex

In the Hutt Bar, Crunch Solo was sitting having a drink when his client, Penta Penobi and two others, a tiger and a bandicoot. Penta said "Mr Solo, these are Pura and Crash" pointing at the tiger then the bandicoot.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Crunch after drinking from his drink

"Alderaan" said Penta

"Shouldn't take long" said Crunch.

Polar was walking quicky in the deserts of Tatooine. He saw what he was looking for the Imperial Squad which was at the escape pod. He yelled "Over here" The Storm Assistants came over to Polar. Polar said "Here is the message..." he then realized that the disc was gone. "Pura's got the disc, hurry head that way and you will find her" the Storm Assistants headed the way Pura went. Polar then said "hey what about my payment"

One of the Storm Assistants said "Carders changed the deal" and shot Polar down dead. "All units to Mos Wumpa and all units in Mos Wumpa make sure no one leaves" said the Assistant into a radio.

Nitros Oxide was stting near Crunch and heard Crunch say "we take you there so meet me at the docks" Nitros Oxide saw Crunch's leave so he said "Solo, Papu want the money you owe him" Crunch turned around and sat at the table with Nitros Oxide.

Crunch said "Oxide, I was about to go and tell Papu that i about to get the money"

"Papu waited tpo long for your payment of money so go bye Solo" said Nitros Oxide but before Nitros Oxide could do any thing Crunch shot him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 5**

The Millennium Falcon was Crunch's Ship and was the fasted ship in all of Mos Wumpa. Koalabacca led Crash, Penta and Pura on to the ship. But before they got on a five Storm Assistants appeared and opened fire on them. Koalabacca shot down them down and was about to shoot another figure which entered the bay but it was Crunch being chased by Nitros Oxide and an army of Storm Assistants. Koalabacca carried on shooting the Storm Assistants down while Nitros Oxide was trying to shoot Crunch. Koalabacca then shoot Nitros Oxide in the leg. Crunch then managed to get on to the ship and Koalabacca continaled to shoot at the Storm Assistants. The Millennium Falcon left Mos Wumpa and headed into space. An Imperial Blockade of Star Destroyer appeared and Crunch asked "what are you trying to do any way?"

"Delivering a message to Alderaan" said Pura and Crunch set a course for Alderaan. Crunch and Koalabacca then blasted off into hyper-space leaving behind the Imperial Blockade.

When they left hyper-space, they found themselves what seems to be an asteroid field. said "We landed in an asteroid field" Crunch then saw a moon like object in the distancfe and headed towards it "I land on that small moon and we take it from there"

After they neared the moon, Penta frowned and said "That's no moon that's a space station"

Crash asked "is that the Cortex Vortex?"

Penta said "Yes and we must not land there, Crunch" Crunch then tried to move the ship away from the Cortex Vortex but couldn't. "Must be a tractor beam, have you got any where to hid"

"Yeah of course i have, some hidden smuggling compartments under the floor" said Crunch.

The Millennium Falcon entered the Cortex Vortex and an army of Storm Assistants and Fork Assistants appeared. An officer said to another "the escape capsules have been ejected so get the scanning crew on there on the double"

"Yes Sir" said the other officer and two men when on board with two Storm Assistants while the others left the hanger. On board the Millennium Falcon, the two men were hit by Koalabacca while the two Storm Assistants were knocked out by Crash and Crunch.

Crunch said "put these on quick" and he and crash put the uniform on and left the ship with the others. They walked passed a couple of Storm Assistants and one Fork Assistant. They entered a small control one where Koalabacca knocked two guys out.

Penta said "i will disable the tractor beam"

Crash said "i go will you"

"No you stay here" said Penta and Crash saw that she wasn't comming back in her eyes.

Nitros Oxide dragged himself in front of Papu the Hutt and said "They gone sir" he then expected to get killed but nothing came. He open he eyes which he closed bacause he thought he was going to die.

Papu the Hutt said "get me Lord Carder" and Nitros Oxide nodded and left Papu the Hutt

Tropy said to a srceen showing Emperor Cortex "we are nearly to Yavin 4."

"Good then soon the rebels will be wiped out" said Emperor Cortex "and when you done, you hand the Princess to me"

"Yes sir" said Tropy and Emperor Cortex vanished. Tropy looked out of the space station to the depth of space and smiled that soon he will be the secon most powerful person in the universe.


	7. Chapter 6

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 6**

Pura was on the Cortex Network seeing if she could do any thing when she came across that Princess Coco was aboard the Cortex Vortex. Pura said out loud "hey guys Princess Coco is aboard this ship"

Crash looks over to her and says "then we must get her"

Crunch said "Are you kidding, we won't last five minutes out there" Crash looks at Pura to help.

Pura says "Hey guys this is a Princess so there may be a great reward" Koalabacca looked hopeful at the reward but Crunch looked like he didn't believe her. Pura continued "she is an importany member of the rebel alliance so they will pay a great reward to get her back"

Crunch said "Even if I did help you, we still won't last long without a plan"

Pura and Crash sat there thinking and Crash said after a few minutes "How about claiming that Koalabacca is part of a prisoner transfer and we march right in there, we then will knock out any guards and get the princess" Crunch nodded while trying to find something will it. They both put the helmets back on and put fake hand cuffs on to Koalabacca. Pura changed into an office uniform. They marched across the Cortex Vortex and made it into the prison block without any Storm Assistants and Fork Assistants not knowing anything was off. They quickly got rid of the Five Storm Assistants, Two Fork Assistants and an Assistant wearing officer uniform which was an Executive Assistant. Pura and Crash opened the cell door to see Coco lying on a metal bed.

Coco said "you a bit short to be an officer and a Fork Assistant"

Pura said "It's me milady"

Cococ said "Pura, good to see you"

They then heard Crunch say "fall back" Coco, Crash and Pura left the cell to see Crunch and Koalabacca fireing at a bunch of Storm Assistants, Fork Assistants, Executive Assistants and a few Director Assistants (Which were higher ranked Executive Assistants).

Coco asked "what now?" no one though beyond this point so Coco took Crashs gun and fire a grate off. Coco jumped in and the other followed.

Tropy was watching this through a camera. He was in his office with two royal Fork Assistants, his own personal guards. He said into a speaker "All squads be on a look out for five figures, and then fire on them. What ever happens spare the princess"


	8. Chapter 7

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 7**

They fall into a garbage compactor. They all get up and Koalabacca tried the door. The door wouldn't open so Pura tried the door and started to mess with the wires. Crash was then dragged down by an Egyptian Cobra. Crash then appears as The Cobra vanishes and the walls start to close in. Coco said "Hurry Pura" Pura mangers to shut the compactor down ands open the door. Crunch and Koalabacca chase a lone Storm Assistant into a group of Storm Assistants and Fork Assistants with an Executive Assistant leading them. Crash, Pura and Coco meanwhile did not notice Crunch and Koalabacca leaving and soon found themselves running from Storm Assistants. Coco and Crash Fired and shoot all the Storm Assistants down. Crash, Coco and Pure got to the hanger and then realized that Crunch and Koalabacca were missing. Coco said "we wait for a few minutes and then we go" Crunch and Koalabacca were running and shooting and they finally lost them when they locked a door behind them. They headed to the hanger. Penta had shut down the tractor beam and was heading back to The Millennium Falcon. When she saw Carder appear and she smiled at the fact that she knew was going to happen. They both sarted to fight but Penta saw Crash and the rest heading into the Falcon

"You can't win, Carder. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine" said Penta as she let Carder stab and then her body vanished.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Penobi. It will soon see the end of the Rebellion." Said Carder then a group of Storm Assistants were firing at Crash. Crash was shooting them all down and was only stopped as he was dragged into The Millennium Falcon by Pura. The Millennium Falcon left the Cortex Vortex and was followed by a squad of N Fighters piloted by Black Storm Assistants. Tropy saw this and was angrily at their escape and was also happy that he as he knew where they were going. The Millennium Falcon was being chased by the N Fighters.


	9. Chapter 8

**Do Not Own Crash Bandicoot or Star Wars**

**Chapter 8**

The Millennium Falcon was being chased by ten N fighters. Crash and Crunch were manning the guns. They shot them down and they headed to Yavin 4. Unknowing to them the Cortex Vortex followed them. The Millennium Falcon landed in middle of a forest and a old Bandicoot by the name of General Dodonna led into a meeting room where Crunch got his reward and left. This annoyed Crash and Coco. General Dodonna said "the plans which were delivered by Pura have showed us a small weakness in the Cortex Vortex's defenses. There is hole leading to the purple power crystal" an unenthusiastic reaction came from the pilots, notably Wedge Antilles, Crash's friend. "The emperor isn't prepared from a small strike so i want you all to try and attack the Cortex Vortex" The Cortex Vortex appoched the nearby planet and was waiting until Yavin 4 was in sight. Torpy was waiting for his moment of triumph. Crash and Pura got into an X Wing and leaded the attack. They headed towards the Cortex Vortex and lots of N fighters are released. Crash and Pura headed into the trench and they were followed by three other X Wings. An Advanced N Fighter piloted by Carder and two other N Fighters followed him. Most of the X Wings were destroyed the N Fighters. The three X Wings with Crash were shot down by Carder. Just as Carder opens fire on Crash Crunch returns in the Millennium Falcon and attacks the Imperials, resulting in Carder's ship getting knocked out of the trench. His ship was knocked into space. Crash aided by a voice of Penta and guided by the Force, accurately fires a proton torpedo into a small exhaust port leading to the purple crystal, and the battle station explodes as Tropy was about to fire the weapon. Crash and the remaining rebels flew back to the rebel base. A victory celebration commences, complete with awards for the heroes, Crunch, Crash, Pura and Koalabacca. Mean while Emperor Uka Cortex was angry at the destruction of his battle station so he starts planning his revenge while the rebels fled Yavin 4.

**End of ****Mutant Wars Episode 4 : The Last Hope**

**To be ****continued**** in Mutant Wars Episode 5: The Strike of the Empire**


End file.
